Optical sensors have been used on unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) to measure or capture images of space around the aerial vehicle. For example, cameras have been used to detect objects around UAVs. Measuring space around UAVs with optical sensors has traditionally been limited by the range of the optical sensors, the geometries of the UAVS and mounts for optical sensors, and the amount of optical sensors on a UAV.
Mounting optical sensors at traditional mounting locations on UAVs, such as on a gimbal below the frame of the UAV, results in spaces around the UAV that cannot be measured or “blind spots.” For example, if sensors are mounted from a structure extending directly above or below the middle of the UAV, blind spots may be present near the UAV, above or below the sensors, and/or above or below the UAV. Blind spots are undesirable because an object in a blind spot cannot be detected.
Blind spots may be reduced by mounting additional optical sensors that are directed toward the blind spots; however, adding an optical sensor and its corresponding wiring and mounting hardware increases the weight of the UAV. In addition, mounting optical sensors can increase the drag and otherwise negatively impact flight, takeoff, and/or landing performance. Also, adding additional optical sensors and their mounting hardware can create additional blind spots. In addition, adding sensors to a UAV may increase the computing resources, and relatedly, the power, that is required to process the data provided by the sensors.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.” As used herein, the term “coupled” may refer to two or more components connected together, whether that connection is permanent (e.g., welded) or temporary (e.g., bolted), direct or indirect (i.e., through an intermediary), mechanical, chemical, optical, or electrical. As used herein, “horizontal” flight refers to flight traveling in a direction substantially parallel to the ground (i.e., sea level), and that “vertical” flight refers to flight traveling substantially radially outward from the earth's center. It should be understood by those having ordinary skill that trajectories may include components of both “horizontal” and “vertical” flight vectors. As used herein in connection with angles, “approximately” means within +/−10 degrees.